creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodyBlake44
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the XANANTIA page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 23:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Your Story What STORY was there? There was LITERALLY not a single plot point, no characters, no events, no nothing even defining a story. You basically plopped a paragraph of description down and said "I am XANTIA" (without even an explanation to who that is) and passed it off as a story. That isn't a story. That's a descriptive paragraph. Good job. So you can describe things. Now make plot points, events, characters, a story.[[User:Princess Callie|''' River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(Hello Sweetie.)']] 19:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Actually, this was intended to be a poem and I may have misinterpreted my wording, but please, why are poems rejected in this place? You should know that Horror tales come in different forms especially in a poem. Take D.H. Lawrence's poem, ''Piano, as an example. This brings a sense of horror to himself and to the reader. As stated in the poem, "In spite of myself, the insidious mastery of song, betrays me back, till the heart of me weeps to belong to the old Sunday evenings at home, with winter outside and hyms in the cosy parlour, the tinkling piano our guide... The glamour of childish days is upon me, my manhood is cast down in the flood of remembrance, I weep like a child for the past," (D.H. Lawrence, Piano, 1918). Another example to prove my point is Acquainted with the Night by Robert Frost. This poem deals with depression, sorrow, and loneliness, which are all pure examples of horror in classical literature. Also, the narrator is very aquainted with these types of feelings. Frost writes, "I have been one acquainted with the night. I have walked out in the rain–and back in the rain. I have outwalked the furthest city light. I looked down the saddest city lane. I have passed by the watchmen on his beat and dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain..." (Robert Frost, Acquainted with the Night, 1928). Listen, I might not be like Edgar Allan Poe or any of the writers explained above, but this was my first attempt at a horror poem or creepypasta, which attempted not to follow any cliches or using any sources besides my own from the mind. However, at the time, I felt that I didn't have an idea that could be used as a full story, but I wanted to give Wiki a taste of my own sense of horror. Back in February, I attempted to write a second poem, Premonition, which dealt with both a personal sighting of a flock of crows attacking a bird, that occured on February 17, 2015, and the death of my grandfather, which occured two days later. Like Xanatia, the poem was quickly taken down by EmpyrealInteractive, and I became somewhat enraged that my poems, in some way, weren't getting the same amount of respect or appreciation as feature length creepypasta. I talked to him, with no reply, about my fustration and I eventually quit in writing Horror literature until recently when I got returned my Curse of Protoboy ''series on fanfiction.net and recently began development on a new story, ''Shattered, which dealt with personal events and conflicts I had with a girl during my Junior year and psychological rages and depression I experienced during that time period. I hope to bring this story to the Wiki or even get it published someday as long as I can find someone to accept my new skills and experiences in writing. I would like to come back to writing if you guys will accept me for what I write and my skills. I would like to thank you for your time in reading this reply and I hope to bring back my old poems, I can get permission from the administration, as well as creating more tales that will shock, disturb, or terrorize furture readers on this wiki. Again, thank you for reading and I hope to scare you and others soon. Goodbye!!!! BloodyBlake44 (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC)BloodyBlake44 BloodyBlake44 (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Samuel B. Foster